


New Worlds

by Sithisis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 50 Sentences, 50 Themes, Livejournal challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: 50 themes and 50 sentences depicting how Thrall and Grom show each other worlds that each of them have never known.





	

******#01 - Comfort  
** When Kelgar tells Thrall about how Grom is still trying to fight against the lethargy, it is in a defeated voice; yet the tale still comforts Thrall in a way that gives him hope.

 **#02 - Kiss  
** Thrall has always known that humans kiss each other to show their affections, but does not know how orcs do it until Grom shows him.

 **#03 - Soft  
** When not bathed in the blood of their enemies, Thrall finds that Grom’s hair is actually quite soft.

 **#04 - Pain  
** He holds Grom there after the defeat of Mannoroth; tears in his eyes and remembering something Tari said about being in pain and being soul sick.

 **#05 - Potatoes  
** When the lands are not filled with game, the Warsong clan would add potatoes to their diet - to which Grom is always grumpy about and Thrall is always amused by it.

 **#06 - Rain  
** It rains after one internment camp liberation, and the droplets wash over them; calming and cooling the fire that burned during the battle.

 **#07 - Chocolate  
** When Thrall and Grom share some chocolates given to the former by a thankful orc, Thrall discovers that he likes the sweet ones while Grom likes the bitter ones.

 **#08 - Happiness  
** Happiness is knowing that they can both count on each other to achieve victory in battle and settle into a silent, comforting calm afterwards.

 **#09 - Telephone  
** In another universe, Thrall is hesitant of calling Grom to ask for his advice, so he goes to him in person instead.

 **#10 - Ears  
** When Grom offers to pierce Thrall’s ears - amongst other things - Thrall accepts, not really knowing what it means.

 **#11 - Name  
** Even when everyone insists on calling him Go’el now, Grom still calls him Thrall, for it represents so much of what he’s been through and conquered in the very end.

 **#12 - Sensual  
** Due to his upbringing, Thrall never knew that orcs could be sensual in any way - until Grom shows him that physical affection does not have to involve bruised skin.

 **#13 - Death  
** When Thrall questions himself about whether or not he did the right thing by killing Blackmoore, Grom firmly tells him that the death was well-justified.

 **#14 - Sex  
** It’s awkward when it first comes up in conversation; mainly because Thrall has always thought that it is only possible between different sexes.

 **#15 - Touch  
** Grom knows that Thrall does not flinch when he is touched by someone who he’s comfortable with, and he is glad that he is one of such individuals.

 **#16 - Weakness  
** Sometimes, when the weakness overwhelms Grom, Thrall knows that he wishes to be left alone.

 **#17 - Tears  
** Thrall discovers that the human belief about how orcs do not cry is a myth as he sees the tears at the corner of Grom’s eyes during a fever dream.

 **#18 - Speed  
** Their mounts help them travel at ferocious speeds, and Grom concludes that life is good when he sees Thrall’s exhilarated expression.

 **#19 - Wind  
** During the summer months, when the warm winds caress them and game is plenty, arrows whizz through the air as fast as blue eyes can see.

 **#20 - Freedom  
** Thrall still remembers to this day that his last words to Grom are about freeing himself and all of the orcs from demonic corruption.

 **#21 - Life  
** Grom introduces Thrall to a way of life that he has never known, and the latter feels greatly humbled by that.

 **#22 - Jealousy  
** Grom isn’t so protective of Thrall because of something as frivolous as jealously, but rather he’s seen the way Thrall flinches whenever another clasps him on the shoulder or pats him on the back.

 **#23 - Hands  
** Whenever the demon corruption overwhelms Grom and makes his hands shake, Thrall steadies them in his own.

 **#24 - Taste  
** While the taste of pork is a delicious welcome to Thrall after having always had scraps in his gladiator days, Grom couldn’t stand the smell of it and does not have the heart to tell Thrall why.

 **#25 - Devotion  
** Even when all hope seems to be lost, Thrall’s eyes are still alight with passion, and Grom thinks he can devote himself to that.

 **#26 - Forever  
** As Grom closes his eyes, he knows that his time with Thrall has never been fated to last forever, but he is glad for all the time they have spent together.

 **#27 - Blood  
** Thrall takes Grom to a hunt with Snowsong once, and although, by the end of it all, both orc and wolf are a mess with blood, Grom couldn’t help but grin in amusement.

 **#28 - Sickness  
** When Grom notices that Thrall is sick but doesn’t say anything, he wonders in anger about what the orc has been forced to endure in Durnholde Keep.

 **#29 - Melody  
** The familiar melody of war drums is something that awakens a type of spark in Thrall, yet both a welcome and unwelcome memory for Grom.

 **#30 - Star  
** Sometimes, Thrall would ask Grom about the likes of Draenor, and Grom would be wistful about the stars that were left behind.

 **#31 - Home  
** Azeroth is their home now, and Grom advises Thrall to always be humble and respectful of its lush forests and rushing rivers.

 **#32 - Confusion  
** Grom is at first confused, then angry when he learns that Thrall has been taught that orcs should never smile.

 **#33 - Fear  
** Fear is neither death nor failure, but rather when the time comes to tell Thrall that he was the one who condemned their people to the blood curse in the first place.

 **#34 - Lightning & Thunder  
**Seeing the elements guide Thrall and vice versa, Grom realizes that lightning and thunder are not merely understood in the physical sense.

 **#35 - Bonds  
** A swaddle with the Frostwolf symbol on it, a necklace that once belonged to Durotan, and a set of armour from Orgrim - Grom wonders if the bond between himself and Thrall could be ever conveyed with an item.

 **#36 - Market  
** Azeroth is teeming with human markets, which reminds Grom of Draenor and prompts Thrall to make a vow for a great Horde city with such likeliness one day.

 **#37 - Technology  
** In another universe, both Grom and Thrall marvel at the ever accelerating speed at which technology advances.

 **#38 - Gift  
** Thrall grips his mammoth broadsword, a gift from Grom, tightly as he charges into the fray in Durnholde Keep.  
**  
****#39 - Smile  
** When Thrall catches himself smiling for the first time, it is because of one of Grom’s humorous tales.

 **#40 - Innocence  
** Thrall’s eyes are astonishingly blue, and sometimes, Grom wonders if they represent some kind of innocence.

 **#41 - Completion  
** When Thrall completes his Shaman training with Drek’thar, Grom is the first person he visits to present his new talents.

 **#42 - Clouds  
** Grom remembers that on the day after their battle upon first meeting, there was not a cloud in the sky.

 **#43 - Sky  
** Flying machines that pepper the sky created by gnomes, dwarves, and goblins never ceases to amuse both Thrall and Grom.

 **#44 - Heaven  
** The concept of heaven is foreign and odd to Grom, but he nonetheless listens to Thrall ramble on about the books he’s read over the years.

 **#45 - Hell  
** Grom is proud of his own well-earned namesake - Hellscream - and wonders if Thrall would one day earn one, too.

 **#46 - Sun  
** The sun beats down on their backs, beads of sweat roll down their bodies, and they march on relentlessly to free their people.

 **#47 - Moon  
** The silver necklace that Thrall wears glistens beautifully in the moonlight, reminding Grom that the world is not merely black and white.

 **#48 - Waves  
** They fight wave after wave of demons before reaching Mannoroth, and in the end, they are prepared for anything and everything.  
**  
****#49 - Hair  
** Although Grom is not of the Frostwolves, Thrall notes that he has an uncanny skill in braiding another’s hair.

 **#50 - Supernova  
** As he pushes Thrall away from Mannoroth’s supernova-like blast, Grom knows that this day is both an ending and a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a Kudos if you've enjoyed this :)


End file.
